Highschool: The Maximum Ride way
by FlockLuver2314
Summary: Max lives with her dad, but he sends her off to live with her mother, brother and sister. Will she be able to handle moving. Will the mysterious black haired dude become over protective? AH Please Read. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

** ME: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you guys like it. I have borrowed Iggy to help me with the Disclaimer.**

**IGGY: She did not borrow me! She kidnapped me!**

**ME: Do you not know the definition of borrow, just say the disclaimer!**

**IGGY: NO!**

**FANG: Just do what she says Iggy….**

**ME: Thank you Fang!**

**IGGY: Fine. FlockLuver2314 does not own Maximum Ride. She is obviously not some old dude who is a famous writer that can write about teenage girl's feelings so well even that he is a dude…. So she's not J.P. …got it?**

**ME: It is weird that he can write about teen girl's feelings, right? It's not just me being crazy… right? Anyway, on with the story!**

**MPOV**

My name is Maximum Ride. Call me by my full name you will be found dead at the end of a very large pond! Call me Max. Just Max, not Maxi or Maxi Pad, got it? I live, excuse me, lived with my dad Jeb. I became a teenager and 'He can't handle me anymore and I need to be with my mom during this phase'. I think it's a bunch of… yeah… I am also trying to work on my language for my younger sister Ella. It's not working out too well.

My mom lives in Arizona. Of all places, it had to be Arizona. Anyways, she lives in a large house with my older brother Ari (18) and of course my younger sister Ella (15). Back to the present, I'm watching the desert pass as we drive into the middle of no where. Kill me now (Just kidding all of you weird people who would actually kill me)!

"We're here Max," Dear old dad tried to coax me out of my slumber, and ended up with a swift punch to the eye. Hey don't blame me; I am just a little paranoid is all.

"Same old Max…" some mysterious male voice that sounded some what familiar joked.

"ARI!" I ran and tackled him in the biggest bear hug ever; literally, we fell over in the process and just started rolling around laughing. Ella looked at us like we were crazy and she would never admit we were related. Dad was still mad because of the black eye I gave him and mom was laughing with us. What a Kodak moment.

We finally stopped laughing but I still wouldn't let go of Ari. I haven't seen him since the divorce but Ella and I have lunch at least once a month in the summer.

"Max, you have to let go, I have football practice," Ari said while unsuccessfully trying to rip me off of him.

"Take me with you!" I screamed.

"Maybe another time Max, you have to unpack, and I have chocolate chip cookies that need to be eaten," My mom said bribing me with the best thing on this earth, cookies.

"DEAL!" I yelled, maybe a little too quickly.

"I'm hurt that cookies are all it takes to keep you from me, it really hurts," Ari said faking a sniffle.

I grabbed my suitcases and headed in the house after my mom the smell of her cookies hitting my nose like a wall of bricks. I ran over to them only to be hit on the hand by mom.

"Not until you unpack Max!" she grabbed one of my bags and led me upstairs. At the end of the hallway she stopped by a door that had MAX in black letters. I opened the door and it was perfect. The walls were black with a dark purple splatters all over. There was a balcony with black and purple drapes. The queen bed was in the center of the room across from it was a large flat screen mounted on the wall next to it was a…walk in closet. I could have lived without it but it was amazing! I loved it. It was like my own personal paradise.

"I hope it looks okay, Ella said your favorite colors right now were black and purple. You might want to go to the basement there is a surprise for you in the music room," she said with a wide smile. Me, being me ran all the way to the basement there on the mini stage they had was a black acoustic and a purple electric guitar. Both with bows on them and a tag that said Max! I don't think I'm too sad about moving anymore.

***********I'm a line, named Charlie. HI!***********

"So I see you're not too sad about moving anymore," Ella asked walking down the stairs.

"You could say that," I replied hugging my babies, Ella just laughed.

"Ari should be back from practice in 30 minutes and then mom should have dinner ready. Did you like your room?"

"YES! I love you so much Ella!"

"Good, so since you love me so much you will let me dress you and do your hair and make-up tomorrow." Ella said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Sure, why tomorrow though?" I asked. Ella was about to open her mouth to tell me why when mom yelled down.

"Ella! Don't you tell her yet! And Ari's back come get washed up for dinner!" What was she keeping from me? I didn't care; all I cared about was that there was food.

**************I love TACO'S!**************

Mom had fixed her famous chicken enchiladas that I have missed so much. Once we said grace I starting shoveling the food down my throat. Ari started laughing so hard.

"What" I mumbled with my mouth full of food. Ella looked at me like I was disgusting and Ari continued laughing. Mom was handing him a twenty dollar bill. They made a bet on me! I didn't care I was full of mom's enchiladas and soon to be filled with her chocolate chip cookies and hot coco. I am in heaven!

**************I'm BACK!***************

BEEP BEEP BE-

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and looked at the time. 6:00! Why was my alarm clock set for 6 in the morning? Ella…. "ELLA!" Ella ran in looking scared and relieved.

"Oh good your up! Your outfit is in your bathroom. Hurry and shower and get changed so I can do your hair and makeup," she said and then she skipped off. Oh no…This could only mean…

"Max! Wake up! You have to go to school today!" mom yelled from the kitchen. So that's what she was hiding yesterday. I'm already up, might as well do what Ella tells me or **I **will end up dead at the end of a very deep pond. I took a shower and looked at the outfit. Dark-wash skinny jeans, a royal purple tank that fit me nicely, and a gray shrug to go over it…It wasn't too bad. Ella came in threw a pair of gray converse and my wing necklace at me (she knew me so well) before starting on my make-up and hair.

Once Ella finished I looked in the mirror. She had straightened my hair and put on eyeliner and mascara. Not to bad, and I think I looked pretty good.

"O.M.G.! Max! You look Ah-MAZ-ing!" Ella yelled in my ear. We walked down the stairs. Ari had already left. People didn't know me and Ella were his sisters, or they would just use us to get to him so he doesn't tell anybody. Mom was waiting downstairs with keys in her hands.

"Sorry about you having to go to school today, here is your car keys, have fun and be careful," I grabbed the keys and skipped to the garage, I know what your thinking. THE Maximum Ride…was skipping? But hey, who wouldn't get excited about a car? Me and Ella jumped in my black convertible and drove to school. I loved this.

***********HEY! IT'S CHARLIE! Again…*************

We pulled into the parking lot. All the guys were staring. I guessed because of my amazing car. Ella ran of to her group of friends and I walked to the main office. When I walked in, there was a lady standing behind a counter reading a newspaper.

"Hi, I'm a new student here, and I need my schedule," I asked politely.

"Sure, name?"

"Maximum Ride" I answered, she flipped through some pages and handed me my schedule and sent me on my way with a good luck. I was walking down the hall looking for my homeroom, when I ran into somebody, literally. All our books went flying.

"Sorry," I said and quickly jumped down to grab my stuff. He reached down and helped me. He put out his hand.

"Fang," I looked up he had an olive tone skin color, black hair and the most beautiful black eyes I have ever seen. I just wanted to stay in this moment forever. He coughed which brought me out of my daze.

"Max," I replied softly.

"You lost?" He asked, I looked around me and there was nobody else in the hall. I was so late. I wanted to say no and I started to because I hate admitting I need help.

"N-…yeah," I showed him my schedule. He laughed and I stared at him curiously.

"We have all the same classes, here our homeroom is this way," He said lightly chuckling pointing in the opposite direction I was going. Great…I followed him to the classroom in silence. He went to take his seat and I had to get the teacher to sign a piece of paper he looked up and smirked at me.

"You must be Maxine, the new student," Ms. Terry my homeroom teacher said. I clenched my fists.

"Actually it's Maximum, but I go by Max," breathe Max; you don't need to get suspended on your first day.

"Right, well Max, you can have a seat by Nicholas," she said. Who in the world was Nicholas? There was only one seat and it was next to Fang. He waved at me. Huh? I slowly walked over to the back and sat next to Fang.

"Who's Nichols?" I whisper asked Fang.

He smiled. "I am. I just go by Fang. Ms. Terry's the only one who doesn't call me Fang," He replied. Oh… The bell suddenly rang. I grabbed my stuff and Fang grabbed my arm, dragging me to the other end of the school. Just my luck… On the way to Algebra 2 with Mr. Wilson, I saw Ari. I was about to say hi when I realized 'I don't know him'. I can't even talk to my older brother.

"Hey Fang, Who's the new girl," I turned around. Ari was a genius. He knew Fang. Now I might be able to talk to him.

Fang glared at Ari and put a protective arm around me. "Ari, this is Max. Max, this is Ari; he is the quarterback on our football team,"

"Max, you should sit with me at lunch," Ari said but before I could say anything, Fang just had to jump in there.

"Max is sitting with me at lunch, maybe another time…"

"I believe I am going to sit with my sister, thank you very much. I can make decisions for myself, good day," with that I stormed off. I can understand Ari asking me to sit with him. But them fighting over whom I'm sitting with! Oh no. I just realized…I don't know how to get algebra 2 without Fang. Great… I walked back up to them. Fang smirked. I smacked him. I know. But it's just, I have anger issues.

"What was that for?" He shouted. Ari died laughing so I punched him in his gut and decided I would find Ella and get her to show me around.

I found Ella quickly. "MAX! Hey, how's your first day?"

"Actually, I met the quarterback…Ari, I think and this Fang dude and they were fighting over who I was sitting with and so I slapped Fang and punched Ari," All the people in the huddle gasped. Ella almost died laughing. "Anyway, Fang was the one showing me around and I was wondering if you or somebody you knew could show me to Algebra 2?"

"Yeah, I'll show you. Buy guys!"

****Time skip! End of school!*****

I was walking out of the school to my car. Ari walked up to me and put his arm on my shoulders. If he wasn't my brother he would be dead right now.

"What do you want Ari?"

"I just wanna hang out with you Maxi," I can't believe he just did that… I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him and pushed him up against a wall. I heard a crowd forming around us.

"What have I told you about calling me Maxi, dearest Ari?"

"mmgphh,"

"What was that Ari, I didn't quite catch that?"

"You said to not to…"

"Thanks, now you'll never do it again right?" He nodded and I released him.

**AN: Hey guys…girls…Thanks for reading it. Please review. I would definitely love some criticism. Suggestions are also greatly appreciated! Oh and what does R&R mean? Thanks, click the review button. You know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry It has taken me so long to update. I have been really busy with school and earning money for my trip to Australia, New Zealand and Fiji this summer, and I had some issues with Fanfiction...Like I forgot my password to my fanfic and my temp email account. Any way this chappie is short. Hope you like it.**

**IGGY: FlockLuver2314 is really sorry guys...and i am still being 'borrowed'. If she gets enough reviews i am allowed my freedom! R&R! Oh she doesn't own MR!**

**Recap:**

_I was walking out of the school to my car. Ari walked up to me and put his arm on my shoulders. If he wasn't my brother he would be dead right now._

_"What do you want Ari?"_

_"I just wanna hang out with you Maxi," I can't believe he just did that… I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him and pushed him up against a wall. I heard a crowd forming around us._

_"What have I told you about calling me Maxi, dearest Ari?"_

_"mmgphh,"_

_"What was that Ari, I didn't quite catch that?"_

_"You said to not to…"_

_"Thanks, now you'll never do it again right?" He nodded and I released him._

**On with the story:**

**FPOV**

I watched Ari sling his arm over Max's shoulder and say something to her. The next thing I know Max grabbed his arm, twirled it behind him and pushed him up against a wall. People were starting to crowd so I walked closer.

"What have I told you about calling me Maxi, dearest Ari?" When and what had she told him about calling her Maxi? Ari mumbled something back.

"What was that Ari, I didn't quite catch that?"

"You said to not to…" Ari replied with a hint of fear in his voice. What is going on? Ari is a senior and the quarter back. Max is just a sophomore…

I was pulled out of my trance when Max rushed past me and towards the parking lot. Wow….she was so beautiful…snap out of it Fang.

"Yo Ari? What was up with that?"

"What do you mean?" he replied, clearly trying to avoid my question.

"Why did you let some chick pin you up against a wall?" Oh my gosh, first I can't believe I just said that in my head and second that was so hard calling Max 'some chick'.

"It's not like I was gonna fight her and hurt her… I don't punch girls,"

"So when you decked Brigid…?"

"She was a stalker and treated people like crap…"

"Actually, she just treated Ella Martinez like crap…"

"So"

"So…you've never met Ella why stick up for her….She's just a freshman,"

"And you are just a sophomore, so stop questioning me," with that he turned around and stormed off towards the gym. He's lying about something. I just don't know what.

**MPOV**

After I broke through the crowd I jogged over to my baby…and Ella. What did you think I would care more about Ella than my car? That would never happen.

A tall guy with strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stood next to Ella. "Hey Ella, sorry I'm late, who's this?" I asked giving her the 'you will spill everything later' look.

She cringed before replying. "Max, this is Iggy. Iggy…. Max. Mad, Iggy is in the same grade as you…."

"Hey Max, I've heard so much ab" I had shaken Iggy's hand, but Ella cut him off mid sentence and shake.

"Why are you late Max?" she turned the topic to me. Smart kid, I have taught her well.

"Well I was walking out of school, when Ari put his arm around my shoulders. I asked him what did he want and he said just to hang out Maxi….."

"Oh no…" Ella said with a terrified look shaking her head.

"Oh yes…So I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and shoved him against a wall… Let's just say he won't be calling me Maxi again…"

**IGGY POV**

I stared at Max with my mouth hung open wide. First she smacks him, and now this…. What next? I looked over at Ella and she was shaking with laughter. Was she happy that her sister was going to be beaten to a bloody pulp?

"What's so funny?" Max burst out laughing now.

"Your…*laugh*….face" was that an ugly joke? Hurtful!

**MPOV**

I could see the pain come across Iggy's face. He thought we made an ugly joke! I died laughing some more.

"That wasn't an ugly joke….your face just looked so shocked….it was funny," I explained after I quit laughing. Before he could reply me and Ella got in my car and drove off. I have such manners… can't you tell?

Mea and Ella drove in circles for a little bit, making sure nobody was following us and we pulled into our garage. I could smell mom's cookies from here. I unbuckled, jumped out of the car not even bothering to open the door and ran inside. I could hear Ella shuffling behind me. I skidded to a halt in front of mom who had a hand out stretched in a 'stop' motion, with her 'I'm your mother, obey me' glare on. Darn.

"Max, Ella…not until Ari's home" I made a pout-y face and I could tell Ella had one too. You could see the walls being broken down inside of her…almost there….

"Fine, but only one cookie for each of you! You hear me?" ME and Ella nodded, grabbed a cookie and ran to our rooms. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I won't mind living here.

**Okay. Glad i finally got this chappie up. I will try to update before I go on spring break to Arizona but if i can't don't hunt me down i will be on vacation... that would be mean... R&R I would love ideas and suggestions and critism. Thinking about adding more characters! Review with your name to be in the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. I said I would get another chappie up before spring break and here it is. Fang, would you do the honors?**

**Iggy: Wait. Fang is here? Fang she kidnapped you too?**

**Me: Borrowed!**

**Fang: No Iggy. I am free to come and go as pleased… *sticks tongue out* Disclaimer: FlockLuver2314 does not own Maximum ride… **

**Me: tear….**

**MPOV**

I was lying on my bed listening to my i-pod. My favorite Avril song 'What the H E double hockey sticks' had just come on, when Ella barged in. Great…

"What's up Ella?" I asked reluctantly, getting up and pausing my i-pod and laying it on my night stand.

"Um…..Well…..There's this person…."

"Boy problems?" She nodded rapidly. "Who is he?"

"Well…you know Iggy right?" I nod. "Well, I sort of think I really like him. But I'm a year younger than him, and he probably doesn't like me and just thinks of me as a friend or a little sister. And mmf-"

I had clumped my hand on her mouth. "I love you and all Ella but you're such a motor mouth."

She looked down sheepishly and mumbled "At least I'm not as bad as Nudge…"

"Who's Nudge? Do I even want to know?" I asked cautiously.

"Nudge? OMFG! Nudge is like my bestie, since forever ago! I forgot to introduce you!"

"Okay. Sure. Hey why don't you invite Nudge over and get her to invite Iggy over. We could all hang out."

"That's a brilliant idea!" she screamed already texting Nudge like crazy.

**IGGY POV**

Nudge just texted me. We're going to go hang out with Ella and Max. I think I really like Ella. But she probably just thinks of me as an older brother or friend. Either way, I love spending time with her.

'Yum Yum bumble-bee bumble-bee tuna, I love bumble-bee bumble-bee tuna. Yum Yu-'(**A/N: sorry my friends forced me to use that as his ring tone!). **I have really got to change my ring-tone…

"Sup?" wow… I sound AW-some… and I'm totally humble too…

"Yo, Ig. Ari said meeting/hangout at his place today,"

"I can't….I…have to…watch Angel…"

"….Okay…I'll tell Ari…." He doesn't even say bye…he just hangs up. How rude?

****I'm Charlie the line and…. I 3 bumble-bee tuna!****

**IGGY POV…Still….**

Oh my stars. I walked up to Ella's house…. I mean Ella's and Max's house…Anyways….Just...Wow…. I rang the doorbell and….Fang answered?

**MPOV**

I heard the doorbell ring so I went to go get it but Stopped when I saw it was Ari's friends so I stayed downstairs in the music room with Ella and Nudge. We just sat there talking (waiting for Iggy)… Let me tell you, the mouth on Nudge would make a saint commit murder! The doorbell rang again. Finally, Iggy's here. I was running to get it but Fang was already there with Ari on the way….well…crap…

**FPOV**

All the guys were up in Ari's game room, when the doorbell rang. Me and Ari ran to get it, but I was faster. I opened the door to see…Iggy…so he could make it.

**IGGY POV**

"Fang, Ari? Max did you invite them too?" I looked at Max, who just face-palmed.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Fang questioned.

"What are you talking about? She lives here!" did Fang recently turn stupid?

"No…Ari lives here…"

"MAX! Hurry up! Me and Nudge are bored- Oh…sup Fang. Iggy?" What was going on?

**MPOV **

"MAX! Hurry up! Me and Nudge are bored- Oh…sup Fang. Iggy?" Great. Just great!

"Ari! Why didn't you tell us the guys were coming over?" I yelled

"Why didn't you tell me that Iggy and Nudge were coming over?" he countered.

"Ella, Max? Is Iggy here…Fang. What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing at Ari's house?"

"This is Ella's house!"

"Ari…you have to tell them…." This was getting way out of control.

"But, Max…?"

"I know. But can't you trust them?"

"What's going on?" wow, Iggy has some lungs….

"Fine! GUYS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Five guys ran down the stairs.

**ARI POV**

Sam, Dylan, Tyson, Zack and Gazzy ran down. It's now or never.

"Guys meet Max and Ella Martinez,"

"Dude, we already know them!" Fang talks…weird…

"Chill…let me finish…Guys meet Max and Ella Martinez, My younger sisters…"

*****THE END!...just kidding…I'm not that mean*****

**MPOV**

Way to be blunt Ari…Iggy turned towards Ella, while Fang turned towards me both with the same question in their eyes, 'is it true'. The rest of the guys just stood there catching flies. Me and Ella nod silently. They take a deep breath and sigh heavily.

"So that's why she punched you and shoved you up against a wall even though you're the quarter back…" Iggy said…that made me mad. Rage started to blur my vision.

"Ella! Get Iggy out and her pill! Fang! Help me hold her!" I felt two strong arms wrap around me followed by another pair pushing me slightly back. Ella must have gotten my pill because one was just shoved down my throat. The rage slowly disappeared and I could see, except for the pretty unicorn distracting me.

"Pretty unicorn….."

**Okay… how was it? I want to thank 'Fly on Maximum Taylor Ride' for the idea, I tweaked it a little, hope that's okay. Love critism and ideas. **

** Thanks to all my reviewers so far:**

Maximum-Games

Lozzy98

Cheeseburger Muffin

Maxrox

Angeltales321

ZOEY0603041

Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride

ANimeteen221

CLACEandFAX

Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride

Froyogirl27

Flora62

**And **Silent Broken Heart-**I do not know what part I am going to yet, the group I'm going with has not given us a complete schedule. I will be staying with a family for three nights though. Fingers crossed someone in the family has read the maximum ride series!**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I wrote this chapter and I know it's really short but I thought it was a great cut off and I wanted to upload another chapter, but my brain is fried and no creative juices were flowing. Sorry for the cofusing chapters, I have not written much before and it wasn't confusing for me cuz i wrote it...sorry...i'll try and work on it!**

**Iggy: Your a failure at life!**

**Me: I know... :'(**

**Fang: Iggy look what you did...Fix her...**

**Me:Gee thanks... I DON'T OWN! I do own Tyson and Zack from the last chapter though... Read on!**

**Ella POV**

"Way to go Iggy! We haven't had to use her pill in two months, and you go and make her mad..." I yelled. It had been a new record for Max to last two months. Iggy just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"What…just…happened…?" Iggy questioned.

"Ari…do you think Max will mind…?" I asked.

"Pretty, fluffy, pink unicorn…."wow…Max is terrible on her pill.

"Well I think she needs something to blame about saying 'pretty unicorn' over and over…so go ahead and tell them…"

"WHAT NOW?" Fang yelled. I guess Max isn't the only one with anger issues…

"Well, Max has some…teensy…anger issues…"I started.

"Teensy anger issues? She could have killed me!" Iggy yelled like a baby. Why do I like him again….?

"Okay, major, violent anger issues…Mom took her to a doctor one day and explained everything…He didn't believe any of us…that made ten year old Max mad…well she had a meltdown…similar to the one just now…When nobody could restrain her, they gave her a shot of valium…Well when she came out of her 'la-la' land, she was back to normal. The doctor had special pills made for her. It's valium…in pill form, which would be what I just shoved down her throat."

"NO! Pretty unicorn! Don't go away!" Max screamed looks like 'la-la' land is fading.

**MPOV**

Why is my unicorn going away? "NO! Pretty unicorn! Don't go away!" I screamed. Everything was coming back to me though. I looked around. Everyone was looking either: confused, amazed, or scared…except for Ella and Ari. Oh my god! Where's Iggy? Did I kill him? Oh no! Poor Iggy!

Iggy chose that moment to walk in. I got up and ran towards him. He started to back away but I reached him and gave him a HUGE hug. "Oh God Iggy! I am SO sorry! I'm sorry!" Iggy seamed to relax under my grip.

"Max…Max…its okay. Ella explained everything. But I do have one question. What was 'the pretty unicorn's' name?" Oh no…oh no...Oh…crap. Ari and Fang immediately latched onto me.

"Offensive! I can sometimes control myself. Come on Ari…we knew I was going to snap any day now. So let go…" they both slowly released. Aw, now I'm cold. I should have thought that through. I let out a shiver. Every guy in the room started taking of their jackets. It's good to know chivalry is not completely dead. I grabbed Ari's jacket, I loved the smell of his jacket, and skipped to the kitchen. I smelled chocolate chip cookies.

**ARI POV**

I can't believe them. They all took of their jackets for Max at the same time as me. I'm glad she took mine. I'm still not quite sure if I'm happy that theirs guys that are going to take care of Max or furious fat them for making a move…. God I liked it better when they didn't know, it was…No it was terrible then too. Now I can at least beat the crap out of them for hitting on her or talking about her like she's a prize…

I know I should be worrying about Els too but she's still a freshman and any time a guy looks at her the wrong way Iggy beats them to a pulp. Oh my god. I can't believe I haven't seen it until today. Iggy blew off us guys to hang with Ella, Nudge, and Max. He is very protective of Ella and has completely stopped flirting with girls. *facepalm* Iggy likes Ella….And I'm afraid by the way she's looking at him now….My little Ella Bella likes Iggy too….

**Okay guys! Thanks for reading it. Again I am sorry that it is so short. I have a question though. I figured that OC means Original Character but what does OOC mean? Thanks! you guys are awesome.. you remind me of me and my friends...the ones that review at least. If you don't review you should! R&R look at me using it and knowing what it means thanks Angeltales231! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am contiuing the story just was on vacation and then got sick. Thanks Tora lynn for the advise. I made this chapter all one point of view. It is kind of short, and I am sorry about that but I don't have any time. I was going to write more tonight before uploading but my brothers cow got out and I had to help him. Sorry and Read on! oh Iggy! Disclaimer!**

**IGGY: Flockluver does not own! At all...**

**Me: except for you since you were borrowed...**

**MPOV**

"Max! Wake up! Max, Max? Maximum Anne Ride! Get your sleepy butt out of bed!" Ella screamed. Is she ever not screaming?

"Urgmph!' I yell-mumbled at her. But I reluctantly climbed out of bed and into my amazing closet. I grabbed the first pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was my black, ripped skinny jeans and my navy blue nikelback tee. It had to be one of my favorite t-shirts. I threw on my navy converse and my wing necklace and headed down stairs.

"Max, look at you, at least brush through hair and put some eye-liner on!" Ella whined.

"Ella, leave Max be," Ari defended me, wait, Ari? He's supposed to be gone!

"Max, Ari is going to take us to school this morning," Ella explained, finally not yelling!

"Cool with me!" I yelled running to the garage, grabbing my bag and jumping in the front seat.

"NO FAIR!" again with the yelling! Doesn't she ever stop?

"I'M OLDER!" I screamed back sticking out my tongue. Ari just shook his head and started his red twelve cylinder enzo Ferrari.

*line*

Ari pulled into the school with me and Ella. Ella ran off to her friends. Lissa, the Red Head Wonder Witch with a capital B of the school, stormed towards me and Ari screeching.

"UGH! ARI! Why are you going out with this Freak!" Ari stepped forward and was going to slap her when Fang popped out of no where and broke her pretty little fake nose with a swift punch to the face.

He walked over to where me and Ari were. He and Ari did this weird firs bump shake thing that was quite weird.

"Thanks Fang. Take care of my sister," Ari said low enough for only me and Fang to hear before hugging me and walking away.

"I can take care of myself…" I said, convincing Fang and myself at the same time.

"I know Max, I know...so to homeroom?" I nodded and let him drag me to Ms. Terry's room.

I actually sat with Fang at lunch. We were the firsts to sit down. Iggy and Ella joined soon with Nudge. A few others sad down but I didn't care to remember their names. We were all talking and laughing when Ari sat down with us.

"Hey Ari," I greeted him calmly.

"Hey man, you know Fang, Nudge, Sam, Zack and Gazzy. That's Tess, J.J and Angel," Iggy is almost as bad as Ella or Nudge. He needs to stop spending so much time with them.

"Sup?" Ari asked. Tess, J.J and Angel looked shocked. I just realized the whole cafeteria was staring in silence. Can somebody say awkward turtles?

"Awkward Turtles make awkward babies under awkward palm trees!" Me, Ari and Ella shouted in unison. We all busted out laughing, including the rest of our table who laughed at our sheer amazing-ness. The cafeteria slowly became louder with talking, but people were still stealing glances at Ari sitting next to me.

*line*

"Max! Guess what? We're having a sleepover/ movie night at Iggy's!" I get why she's excited to since she loves Iggy and all but why do I have to go?

"I don't wanna…" I whined like the mature sixteen year old I am.

"Ari's going…and Fang will be there," Ella said in a teasing voice.

"Why would I care if Fang goes or not?" I questioned.

"Because you love him!" Ella shouted down the hall. She had started running to her room to get ready.

"STOP YELLING" I screamed at her.

"MAKE ME! Or is Maxie scared?" She countered. Oh that was it!

*line*

I skipped up to Iggy's door. Ella hung her head, where her hair covered her face and slowly followed. We rang the doorbell and I started laughing. Iggy opened the door during my laugh fest.

"What's so funny Max?" That just made me laugh even more.

"Ella's…_laugh_…face!" I couldn't breathe.

"It's not funny Max! It really hurt…AND my makeup won't cover it up!" Ella said angrily.

"You should have quit yelling and you shouldn't have called me Maxi…: I replied in a sing song voice.

"Oh my god, Max! You gave her a black eye! How could you?" Me and Ella started rolling on the ground laughing. In the process Ella forgot to hide her face…exposing the large… 'LOSER' written in permanent sharpie. You guys thought I decked her or *penguin slapped her didn't you? I'm not that mean!

"Oh…Ella? How did that hurt?" Iggy asked.

"Well…Max tackled me, after taking a running start…" Ella answered while glaring at me.

"Makes total since now, I have some Magic soap that I use for getting sharpie off…"

"Yes! Thank you Thank you!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. The house was beautiful, but not like out of an amazing perfect that made me uncomfortable, but beautiful in a cozy way…if that made any sense at all.

**Thanks for reading it guys. I love advice. Oh and Silent Broken Heart I think i am going to be staying near Auckland and Rotoura..but I'm not sure. R&R! You know you want to click the button! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! sorry i like fell of the face of the earth. I had EOC's, then my computer wouldnt work, then i fixed my computer but it decided to infect itself with a virus, then I had finals and now i am out of school and crazy busy. So sorry if I can't update quickly, but I didn't abandon this story. I was having issues with coming up a toatally awesome movie night full of inside jokes, so I want to thank the 4 amigos for an aweosme movie night and great inspiration. R&R! **

**Oh and I do not own *tear***

**MPOV**

'That ain't no etcha-sketch. This is one doodle that can't be un-did home skillet'. We all died laughing. Juno has to be the best movie I have ever seen. By the time it was over we couldn't breathe, we were laughing so hard.

"What movie are we watching next? Not that any movie could compare to Juno, but it is a movie night and all…Who came up with 'movie nights'? More importantly who came up with movies? I mean they must have been a legend. Don't you think so mmf-…" holy guacamole Nudge can talk. Iggy had slapped his hand on her mouth.

"I just got 'My Bloody Valentine' in 3-D…" Iggy offered up. We all nodded and he set up the DVD. Nudge was on a red bean-bag, next to Gazzy, Ella and Iggy were on a yellow love-seat (dwarf sofa), and Fang, Ari and I were on the red sofa…me in the middle…oh joy (sarcasm…duh).

Iggy handed out our 3-D glasses and pressed play. Ella and Nudge were tucked behind Iggy and Gazzy screaming. The 3 amazing people on the sofa had abandoned our 3-D glasses and were laughing like crazy. The movie was so lame…there were a few moments were on of us would say, 'that probably would have been awesome had we had out 3-D glasses on…' then we'd all bust out laughing. My favorite part had to be when the guy knew the axe man was going to shove his head on the axe, with nothing he could do and said 'aw shit'.

When the movie ended Ella and Nudge removed themselves form Ig and Gazzy. "That…was…SO…scary!" Nudge shouted. That sentence had to be the shortest sentence out of her mouth ever.

After a lot of Bambi eyes and pleading the girls convinced Iggy to let *cough* make *cough* us watch 'The Proposal'. Gazzy, Nudge and Ella were out five minutes into it. I apparently passed out along the way. I woke up on something…hard and black…odd. I thought the sofa was red. I looked up…oh my god…I fell asleep on Fang. I turned to the TV screen and the credits were rolling. I wasn't out that long. Good.

"You know if you whisper stuff into somebody's ear while their sleeping, they'll dram about it?" My brother was so random…wait… that sounds awesome! I slowly got off the sleeping Fang, dragging Ari with me.

"Iggy…you should go whisper random stuff like 'green rainbows' in Fang's ear, so he'll dream about it!" I whisper shouted. It's possible you know.

"Okay!" He got all excited before creeping over to Fang, trying to act like a ninja. He looked more like a retarded ninja to me.

"Fang…hey Fang…" he whispered nervously. Never thought I would see Iggy nervous or shy.

"What?" Fang growled out. Iggy was not expecting that.

"Oh my god, nothing!" he jumped and ran over to me and Ari. I laughed at him. He totally freaked! Whelp…I said say random crap not repeat his name over and over…

"Way to fail Iggy" I'm glad Ella dragged me here. I think I won't mind living here with this bunch around.

***Imma line…Gasp!***

I woke up to the sound of an air-horn. Technically it was the air horn app on Ari's iphone, but who cares about details? Everyone apparently had been up except for me, wow I'm lazy…

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Iggy asked.

"BUFFALO CHICKEN!" Gazzy seems a bubble of plum to me sometimes. Is it just me or what? Iggy made Gazzy's buffalo sauce, and pancakes with bacon for us. Gazzy devoured the chicken.

"Gazzy how can you eat that? Max put like coke, peanut butter and coffee creamer in there!" Nudge shrieked. Gazzy just shrugged in response continuing to eat the chicken. W-o-w. "Who wants to go swimming?" Nudge asked excitedly. Thank god I didn't bring a swim suit.

"Oops…I left my suit at home…sorry…" I replied, trying not to seem too happy about it.

"Don't worry I brought one for you, lets go!" Ella and Nudge dragged me to the upstairs bathroom. The shoved me in throwing in a…bikini! Great…I quickly changed into the suit and wrapped the towel around me.

Once we all had changed, we went don stairs to the pool. The guy's were already there hanging out. Ella sat down to tan in her baby blue tankini. Nudge jumped in the pool with her pink tankini. They got tankini's and I get a black bikini! Really? I went over and sat next to Ari, laid back, prepared to read a book. Iggy and Gazzy were having none of that. They picked me up and I stated kicking. "Ari!" shouldn't he be helping me?

"Guys…hand me my sister," he said in a commanding tone. They reluctantly handed me over. Crisis averted. "If any one throws her in…It will be me…" I had no time to process what he said before he threw me in…the trader. I'd prepared myself for a large splash and to go under, but I found myself hitting something. No, make that someone…I looked up and saw deep obsidian pools that must have gone on forever.

**FPOV**

"Guys…hand me my sister," Ari called out at Iggy and Gazzy. Max relaxed but I saw the mischief in Ari's eyes. "If any one throws her in…It will be me," Max tensed and looked frightened. She didn't have enough time to scream. I don't quite know what happened I just had an impulse to catch her. Once she realized she didn't go under, she looked up and we just stare into each others eyes. I broke out of the stare down, worried the guys would notice soon.

"You dropped your towel…" I said with my signature smirk. Her eyes widened before she scrambled out of my arms. She quickly got out of the pool and went to steal Ari's towel.

"I don't think so, one towel per customer. Thanks and come again!" Max crossed her arms, just glaring at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy checking Max out. Who could blame him, though? Ella had gotten her in black bikini. You could tell by her calf muscles and toned stomach that she was an athlete. I wonder which sport she plays?

**Thanks for reading it! I love constructive critism and comments. Might not update for a while, have a lot to do and a goodbye party to plan, one of my best friends might be moving back to California.. we will all miss her if she does. Again thanks for reading! :) **

**Flockluver2314 (Megan!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: AN ONLY!**

**Hey guys! I promised myself I would cut my arm off before I did an AN but here I am, and I still have both my arms. I could lie to you and say that I have cut off my arm. I could mis-type a bunch of words to make it look real. I could say I have been trying to type this up for days…but I won't, unless you guys think you would believe it then I am all for pretending I don't have a left arm! Sorry to any of you who thought this was an update. I promise I will continue the stories when I return. But I leave the day after tomorrow and I am to busy to write another chapter, let alone a new chapter for each story. I know I have not been updating, but I started writing a story and I fell in love with it and really all my brain could focus on was the plot line for that story. I am thinking about getting a Beta when I get back too...If you are interested, which I hope some of you are, if you could just PM me...that would be great. Again I am sorry. Hopefully the trip will inspire me for the next chapters. Thanks guys! Wish me luck!**

**Flockluver2314**

**Megan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken forever to upload. I have been really busy and I know you don't wanna hear about it. If there is mistakes with this one it should be fixed shortly. My beta is on vacation and will be looking at it when she gets back. I've had some major writers block because I got my inspiration from my friends and one friend moved away *cue aww's and sad faces*. She came back for Christmas and I will probably have the most amazing chapter coming up soon because of it. Again sorry it's been forever R&R I love getting idea's, even criticism. Read On!**

I woke up to the sound of a steady stream of water. Ella must be in the shower. I glanced at the clock mom hung on the wall. It was 6:47. Might as well go ahead and get out of bed. I trudged tiredly down stairs to find a pot of coffee. I fixed myself a cup, getting a couple faint pink burns in the process. While I sipped on my coffee I recalled the events of the weekend. (**A/N: At my school, the first day back is occasionally a Thursday or Friday. Sorry if the sudden weekend confused anyone)**

*Flashback*

I continued my stare-down with Ari. His eyes full of amusement. I started to soften my glare. He smiled triumphantly. I started to make my puppy dog face. "Tears" threatening to spill any second. The corners of his mouth slowly set into a sad face. I knew I had him

I snatched the towel instantly. "Thank you AWI!" I said in the best five year old voice I could muster up. I heard angry shouts in the background mixed with loud giggles. Ari hung his head in shame and I skipped back inside to dry off.

*End Flashback*

The rest of the weekend had continued on much the same as before. It had to be the most fun I have had in a while.

I quickly finished my coffee and ran upstairs to get ready. I grabbed my favorite ripped skinny jeans, dark blue under shirt and a black V-neck tee. I threw on my dark blue converse grabbed my lucky necklace and bag running down the stairs.

Ella ran down right after me in a jean mini-skirt with purple leggings, a purple frilly top and some black ballet flats. Her hair was straightened and pinned perfectly. Typical Ella.

We quickly did a round of rock paper scissors to see who got shot gun. Ella won so I opted to take my baby. I hate backseats. They were so claustrophobic. Well to me at least. l grabbed my keys while shoving on my gloves and helmet. I put the key in, revved the engine and motioned that I would follow the.

Ari motioned for me to go first. You don't have to tell me twice. I sped out of the driveway and towards the school. Ari and Ella were close behind because we got stuck behind a bus. Once in the parking lot I whipped into a park that had an empty one next to it for Ari and Ella. I saw Fang and Nudge pull in to my left as Ari pulled in on my right. I shook my hair out of my helmet for dramatic effect. Just kidding. I did it to eliminate helmet hair. Duh... What an Ella moment...Oh God...

As everyone got out we all started walking towards the school. Ella and Nudge behind me. Ari to my left. Fang to my right. Iggy and Gazzy joined our 'formation' on either side of Nudge and Ella. Tyson, Zack, Sam and Dylan added on with me still in the lead. Why? I have no clue. Aren't I the new student here?

People moved to the side and gawked at me. The New Girl, surrounded by some of the Best football players on our team AND the Quarter Back. I am just that awesome. Don't you dare laugh. I am being completely serious...I am freaking awesome.

Soon enough our group split apart. Iggy, Gazzy and Tyson left with Ella and Nudge. Sam, Dylan and Zack ran off laughing like crazy. I don't even want to know. That left Ari, Fang and me. Great...We walked to my locker. Ari gave me a pat on the back and a smile. He turned to Fang, fist bumped him and gave him the 'I'm watching you' face.

Once I grabbed my books, Fang grabbed my elbow and dragged me to class. Which, by the way, did not make a me a happy camper.

*el line- why you no pay attention to me!*

We didn't go to homeroom today, so Fang had just drug me to Mr. Wilson's. I like Math, but then again I don't really like Math... If that makes sense to you at all. Anyway, Mr. Wilson gave notes the hole class period. I swear I would have fallen asleep if the pain in my arse, also known as tall dark and silent, hadn't been kicking my chair and poking me because 'he was bored'. Like I care if he was bored.

English had been better, but I guess that's because I'm a closet writer... (shh don't tell). Our teacher had let us vote on what we would cover first. Romeo and Juliet, Poetry, or another book that would probably have been Animal Farm. I was the only one to vote on Animal Farm. I love all the symbolism in it, or maybe I love that I'm one of the few that catch on to the symbolism. But apparently no one cares what Max wants. The Class chose Romeo and Juliet, such a shame too.

Now you're all caught up to lunch, well other than study hall which was spent in the library. Study hall was extremely boring though. Well if you count a paper wad fight amongst a few juniors and sophomores which led to us being band from the library boring, then yeah it was boring.

Lunch was weird for me. Me and Fang grabbed a tree outside on a small hill. Soon the rest of the gang joined us, and with them the football team. With the football team came every popular/jock wannabe. Let's just say it got pretty crowded quickly. I'm not one for small spaces if you haven't noticed.

"You okay Max?" Fang asked whispering in my ear. Nothing slips by him.

"Just a little closed in is all. I'll be fine thanks," I replied trying to reassure him. Ari was in a conversation with some Senior Football players but he kept glancing over at me to make sure I was fine.

"Already making a move on the new girl Ari?" Some of the guys snickered. I really don't like jocks.

Before he could say anything I jumped in. "I would have said yes to him but you know, then I would have to hang out with you pansies. Can someone say suicide mission? I would be afraid I would hurt your guys' wittle feewings? I would rather spend the rest of my life locked up with The Evil Magical Winged Giant Dust Bunny dressed in an outfit that was entirely pink..." I adore making guys mad.

"You think that's so smart? Mouthing off to the football team. The whole team against you wouldn't be very fair, would it?" The guy said trying to swallow his anger.

"You are right my dear lad. You guys might need to call in reinforcements. Wouldn't want your reputation to be ruined by a girl..." People keep telling me my mouth will get me in a lot of trouble one day. I don't see how.

"Shut up before I do something I might regret..." Ari snarled out.

"You heard him Blondie. Shut it," If I wasn't at school right now and there weren't innocent bystanders this guy would finally get the nose job he needs.

"Chris...I was talking to you. I would walk away," Who knew high school could be so dramatic? (cue gasps)

"Lets go guys," Mr. Pansy aka chris said. Most of the team got up, other than Ari, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Tyson, Zack, Dylan and Sam of course. Chris got a look of shock when the guys stayed back. I was just glad they were all gone. Some of them creeped me out, not that I would ever tell anyone that.

Iggy had slung his arm around Ella and Nudge and Gazzy were in a deep conversation of their own. They were so adorable. Me and Fang sat in silence while the guys discussed whatever guys discuss... I think I might actually have to thank my dad for making me move in with mom. More like dumping me on her doorstep, not that I'm bitter.

**Thanks for reading guys ^.^ My updates will probably pick up because I'm in an English class this semester! We already have to write a short little story. I'll probably make it to were it could work for fanfic :) Thanks to all of you who review! **

**Flocklver2314**

**-Megan- **


End file.
